


Of past and present

by MissSanguineOus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kind of AU, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSanguineOus/pseuds/MissSanguineOus
Summary: My gift for Rumbelle Secret Santa 2016.
prompt: Underworld: Rumbelle meets Milah, Cora.
AU in which Belle was with Rumple and Team Saviour in the Underworld from the beginning. Rumple and Belle encounter some women from Rumplestiltskin's past. Guest star: awkwardness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreatine/gifts).



> It's also an AU in which Rumple and Belle haven't been so OOC for past couple of seasons.  
> I haven't watched season 5, so basically all my data about the Underworld comes from, like, two episodes and a couple of summaries.  
> Still, I did my best. :)

“So, we're looking for Milah?”

“Aye.”

“Your ex-wife.”

“Correct.”

“To help us find Hook.”

“Yes and before you ask the next question: yes, she will meet her son's former lover who also happens to be her ex-lover's present lover. And there's also you, dearie.” Rumple took Belle's hand. “Aren't you amused by the tangled branches of our family tree?”

Belle chuckled, trying to hide her apprehension.

“And I thought we've already reached our limit of awkward family meetings...” she said.

Rumple smirked.

“At least it's good that Bae isn't...” Belle bit her tongue.

“...isn't here.” Rumple finished quietly.

“I'm sorry” Belle muttered. “I didn't mean to...”

“No, you're right. It's a good thing he's not _here_.”

The last sentence lacked Rumple's usual mocking tone.

Belle realised that he never really talked about the loss of his son. About how he lost all he fought for through ages, after he sacrificed _everything_ to find him.

Belle stopped walking and made the man stop too.

“Rumple...” she said quietly.

He avoided her eyes.

“He's happy and safe now.”

“How can you be so sure?” the Dark One asked silently.

Belle gently took his face in her hands.

“He _moved on_. Which means he'd left _at peace_ and had no unfinished business. You know he forgave you. Because he _loved_ you.”

Rumplestiltskin finally looked her in the eyes.

“Do you really believe that?”

Belle smiled.

“I always have.” she answered and kissed him.

 

 

“That's her” Rumple pointed to the woman who was standing about fifty feet from them and making sure a group of dead children ( _What unfinished business could thay possibly have?_ Belle thought, curious) crosses the road safely.

The Golds started walking towards her.

“Rumple, are you sure she'll help us?” Belle whispered, altough they were still out of her hearing range.

“I think she will” her husband answered. “If not in the name of love for the pirate, then for the sake of her own honour. After all, he is the man for whom she abandoned her son and, well, husband. Her _True Love_ ” Rumple snorted quietly. “Would be a bit inglorious for her to leave her pirate at the mercy of Hades now, wouldn't it?”

“Even though her help would only allow Emma and Hook to be together?” Belle asked, dubiously.

“Belle, she's dead. He's been out of her reach for quite some time now and she's had decades to get used to it.”

“Excatly” said Belle. “So now that he's dead too, don't you think she'd prefer him to stay here with her?”

“With _Hades_ , Belle. Inside his lair, Hook's just as unobtainable as he had been before he decided to go pushing up daisies.”

“Well... what if she helps us to get him out of there and then... um...”

“Then what? Steals him?” Rumple shook his head. “Only to be chased by our charming family and the miraculous Saviour?”

“You have a point” Belle finally admitted.

They stopped before the pedestrians' crossing, waiting for Milah to notice them. When she finally did, Rumple raised his hand in a greeting.

“Morning, dearie.” he said, in an all but welcoming tone.

Milah stared at him, flabbergasted.

Some small part of Belle, suspicious and slightly jelous made her observe Rumple with the corner of her eye, scanning his face for any sign of a return or an echo of the old affection he'd once felt for this woman.

But Rumple's face was blank and indifferent to his ex-wife's presence. A slight smirk appeared on his face.

“Don't worry, dearie, I'm not dead” said Rumple. “Just visiting.”

Milah slowly, as if forcing herself to take every step, walked in his direction. When she was only a few feet away from Belle and Rumple, she finally stared at her ex-husband's companion.

“And you are?” she asked, suspicious.

“Belle” said Belle.

“My wife” said Rumple, simultaneusly.

“That too” Mrs. Gold confirmed.

Though she was hiding it pretty well, it was easy to notice, that Milah was a bit dumbstruck. Belle was wondering what the woman was thinking right now.

Was she surprised? Certainly. Angry? Envious? From what Belle could tell, neither of those. Hurt? That one definitely not. If Belle had to guess, she'd probably go for a mixture of shock and, also, slight curiousity, judging by the way she was scrutinizing Belle, glancing at the Dark One from time to time, as is she was trying to make out what kind of feelings excatly was connecting these two. Knowing something about Milah and Rumple's relationship with each other and the woman's attitude towards her ex-husband, Belle guessed that, at some point, Milah probably considered the posiibility of Belle being blackmailed into this marriage.

Belle tried not to chuckle, not wanting to make it look like she was pleased by Milah's visible discomfort.

“But we didn't come here for a family reunion” Rumple interrupted the silence. “Quite the opposite, as a matter of fact.”

Milah looked at him.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“I have an opportunity for you. A romantic adventure” Rumple sneered. “To save the man you once loved.”

“You?” Milah asked ironically.

“Of corse not. I said _loved_ , didn't I?” Rumple fired back. “I'm talking about Killian Jones”

The look on Milah's face made it clear for Belle that Hook was indeed once very close to Milah's heart. Maybe, even, still was.

“Killian?” asked Milah. “He's here?”

“He's receiving some special attention from Hades.”

_Nicely put_ , thought Belle.

“I need to retreive him.” said Rumple.

Milah stepped back with a dubious expresssion.

“I'm supposed to be watching the kids.”

“They're dea-”

“Milah, please” Belle interrupted him. The woman looked at her, as if she'd forgotten Belle was even there. “He shouldn't be here.”

“Of course he shouldn't!” Milah exclaimed. “No decent person should.”

She glared at Rumple, making it clear which person definitely _deserved_ to end up in the Underworld. Or worse.

She took a deep breath.

“Fine”

“Splendid” said Rumple. “In that case, I believe it is time you met yet another member of our family.”

 

 

“You didn't have to present it this way” Belle said, as they walked, followed by frowning Milah and abashed Emma.

“What way?” the Dark One asked innoncently.

“The way which made everything ten times more awkward.”

“I just wanted to make sure both of them got the image. See, I'd rather Milah found out about miss Swan's affairs with both her son and her lover sooner, rather than later. Though, I admit,” Rumple raised both hands, as if he was giving up “It gave me a tiny bit of enterntainment I feel I deserved.”

Belle elbowed him, nevertheless she ruined the effect by chuckling quietly.

After a few minutes, she said:

“However, I am proud of you for doing this. Helping rescue Hook.”

“Oh, no, no, no, _no._ Do not start with that, dearie” Rumple said quickly. “You know I'd gladly watch him rot in here forever. But, since we're already here, I'd like to leave as soon as possible and the condition to do so is to rescue the bloody pirate.”

“Still” Belle shrugged “You 're _helping_ Emma”

“Hardly voluntarily and definitely not out of the goodness of my heart.”

Belle chuckled.

“Why won't you own up to doing something good?” she asked.

“I don't want to give people standards. Do something good and everyone begin to have expectations and all” the Dark One shrugged and added quietly:

“No good deed goes unpunished”

Belle smiled sympathetically and gripped his hand.

“I know” she said “And I know it's been difficult for you since... Bae is gone. But I also know he'd be as proud of you as I am. You're our hero, Rumple.”

He didn't look at her, but a faint smile appeared on his lips.

Suddenly, Milah called from behind:

“We're there.”

 

 

They sailed in silence, which, Belle was sure, Emma Swan blessed.

Mrs. Gold  was ready to bet that Milah's words still echoed inside her head, maybe even causing a slight twinch of guilt. Or not, Belle thought. Emma has made her choice a long time ago and she wasn't the most susceptible to regret of people, anyway. Still, the situation was awkward and Belle was sure that her husband was now, again, silently enjoying it with vengeful satisfaction. 

She couldn't blame him for it, really. No sooner had his long-lost son, also Emma's ex-boyfriend, also Henry's father, died, everyone quickly forgot about him, including Henry and Emma, who relatively soon after the funeral began dating Rumple's pirate nemezis, who was partially resposible for destroying Rumplestiltskin's family.

Rumple was handling all of this quite well, thought Mrs. Gold. He knew how to hide his pain under a smug expression and a sarcastic grin. After all, he has been doing it for decades. Nonetheless, it was complately understandable that he felt a bit bitter about Emma quickly forgetting his son, who also happened to be the father of her child.

Therefore, Belle refrained from lecturing the Dark One about 'vengence not solving problems' and 'letting go of the past' and allowed him to enjoy the moment. He deserved it, same as Emma deserved to consider her life choices for a moment.

_Dear God,_ thought Belle. _I think I'm becoming immoral. We'll have to do something about that. Later._

 

 

 

When Emma left, Rumple, Belle and Milah sat in complete, awkwardness-filled silence.

Suddenly, Belle noticed Milah staring at her thoughtfully.

“Go ahead, ask” Rumple said.

Milah blinked in surprise, but apparently decided not to play the “ask what?” game.

However, Belle didn't.

“Ask what?” she said.

The Dark One looked at Milah.

“Oh, you know, I'm just wondering how on Earth could you have fallen for _him_.” the woman said.

“I'm flattered” snorted Rumple.

“Oh, don't try to pretend _you_ didn't ask youself the same question” Milah replied “I mean, I'm not usually the first one to question people's life choices, but you are the Dark One, moreover one of the worst there's ever been. She doesn't look mad or stupid. So what does Belle see in you?”

“Apparently more than you did” Belle and Rumple answered at the same time.

“Or less” snapped Milah. “I married a good man... not the bravest and not the brightest, but good. You married a beast.”

“I married the same good man, who got lost and then found his way” said Belle, crossing her arms.

Now Rumple was watching them to, as if it was a presidental debate, only with less screaming and calling names.

“'Lost'? That's what you call it?” Milah raised her eyebrows. “Killing good people? Cursing them? Ruining their lives?”

“Just what _exactly_ did he do to your precious pirate?” Belle replied sharply. “Apart from _not_ killing him and now saving his sorry persona?”

“Oh, I'm not talking about Killian now” Milah said.

Belle frowned, confused.

“Oh, he didn't tell you?” the woman asked and smirked “I'm not surprised.”

Rumple tensed and Belle decided that whatever it was she was about to hear she wouldn't give Milah the satisfaction of showing her surprise.

“Your _husband_ is the person to whom I owe being here.”

“ _He_ killed you?” asked Belle, not allowing herself to create silent space in which Milah's words could echo.

“Yup. Poor, lost Dark One” the dark-haired woman shook her head. “I take it you didn't know what he's capable of.”

“Oh, I know first-hand what he _was_ capable of. Really, _first-hand_.”

She glimpsed Rumple glance at her gratefully.

_No Dark One roasting today, thank you_ thought Belle.  _Not if I have something to say about it._

“You seem to be under the impression that he can change” said Milah.

_Poor, silly girl. So young, so naïve._

“I happen to be sure of it.” Belle replied coldly.

Milah's motives might've been good, but Belle was sick and tired of everyone judging a book by its cover.

Everyone. Emma, the Charmings, the whole Enchanted Forest.

No one bothered to look deeper than just skin deep.

Suddenly a blue flame appeared right before the entrance and Belle glimpsed an unclear image of a men she's never met before. Then, a split second later he was gone and there was no sign of any flame. Rumple was standing close to the spot on which the man appeared too.

“What the hell?!” asked Milah.

“What just happened?” asked Belle simultaneusly. “Who was that man?”

“He was the reason we have to get out of here. Now.” said Rumple.

“Hades?” asked Milah.

“Aye”

Belle and Milah got out of the boat as fast as they could.

“What did he want?” asked Mrs. Gold.

“Me to sink the boat, the heroes to stop making the world a better place. I didn't say no, didn't say yes, either, but we don't have much time until he figures out that the Dark One may not be as reliable as he presumed.”

“I'll help Emma” Belle offered and run toward the entrance of the dungeon.

“Belle, no, n-... damn it.”

Too late. Rumple darted after her. Fortunately, Emma and Belle with Hook weren't deep down in the tunnel. Rumple valiantly fought the urge to grab his wife and leave the two lovebirds in there.

“Come on, we don't have much time.” he said, instead.

“You..?” Hook said weakly.

“No time for teary reunions” Rumple said coldly.

They emerged and Milah run to Hook to help Emma support him, while Belle slipped from under his arm in relief.

“Milah?”

The woman smiled.

“Hello, Killian.”

“Save it for the way back” Rumple urged. “You'll have plenty of time.”

 

 

Emma and Hook went inside Granny's, but Milah, Belle and Rumple stayed outside.

“Well, there. Killian saved and now it's time to say goodbye.” Milah said.

“Try not to cry” said Rumple.

Milah snorted.

“Before I go” she said with a slight hesitation. “I'd like to... I'd like to wish you good luck. Both of you.”

Neither Belle, nor Rumple knew what to say.

“Rumple, I just want to say... I may have been wrong.” before the Dark One could reply, Milah continued: “Not about you being a big coward or an idiot, for of those I'm still convinced, but... maybe, just maybe, you actually can change for the better.”

“Milah, that was almost poetic.” said Rumple.

Belle watched both of them carefully. _Katharsis_ , she thought philosophically.

Milah smiled bitterly.

“We both made mistakes. Can't say I regret leaving you much...”

“You'll ruin it.”

“...but I regret leaving you _and_ Bae. I'm still angry about everything you did...”

“Likewise.”

“Shut up, I'm trying to make us go our own ways in a friendly atmosphere don't interrupt me.”

“She's right, Rumple” said Belle.

“Anyhow, I'd like to say sorry for my part of mistakes. Are you sorry about yours?”

Rumple was silent. Belle elbowed him lightly.

“Yes” he said after a while. “Because of me, our son didn't have a mother or a father. And now he's...” he stopped.

“In a better place” said Belle reasurringly both to him and Milah.

“He is?” Milah asked and her voice shook a little bit.

“Yes” Belle smiled, looking her in the eyes. “Safe and sound”

“Good. Good” Milah wiped her nose and began blinking intensively.

Suddenly, Granny's door opened, but the interior they revealed wasn't the cafe. There was no interior at all, just white light and mist.

“Is it...?” Belle asked.

“I think it is.” Rumple looked at Milah. “It's time for you to go.”

Milah stared at the door and smiled in surprise. She nodded towards the Golds and stepped through.

“When you get there” Rumple said “Say hello to Baelfire from his Papa. And Belle.”

Milah smiled and nooded in agreement.

The door closed.

 

But the day was far from being over. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle stood in front of Granny's, not very eager to come inside.

At some point, they heard an odd creaking sound coming from behind their backs. They turned around and saw a wooden cart, loaded with sacks with unknown content. The cart was pushed by a woman dressed in rags. Had they been in Enchanted Forest, they wouldn't pay much attention to her. Just another villager doing their duties. But here, she didn't really fit in the surroundings.

The cart lady got closer and Belle was finally able to see her face. Mrs. Gold couldn't say she's ever met her before. Even if she had, the woman's face was covered in dirt and mud making her features even more difficult to make out.

She was about to pass them when Rumple said in a surprised tone:

“ _Cora_?”

The woman flinched and looked up at him.

“Rumplestiltskin...”

“Back where you started, I see” his voice was cold, but not mocking.

Cora pressed her lips together.

“Rumple, who's...” Belle bagan.

“Ah, yes. Belle, meet another member of the family. Cora is Regina's mother.”

“Oh” was all Belle could say.

_Honestly, looks like you can't throw a stone in here not to hit a member of the family._

“Rumpelstitskin, I want to ask for your help.” Cora said silently.

“Oh, again?” Rumple raised his eyebrows “I can't help you, even if I wanted to. It's Hades' kingdom, you see. I'm powerless.”

“Not that kind of help.”

“No. I'm done helping you.”

“Please...”

“Rumple, come on, look at her” Belle tried to persuade him “We have to help her.”

“Been there, done that, regretted soon after, no, thank you.”

“Please” Cora said in a breaking voice. “I don't want to make a deal, I don't even want to ask antyhing for myself. It's not about me this time.”

“That's new.” Rumple snarled.

“Fine” Cora said “Then at least take my advice. Get the hell out of here. And take my daughter with you.”

“Oh, you're suddenly concerned about her well being?”

“Her _well-being_ was _all_ that concerned me my whole life, even before she was _born_!” Cora hissed.

“Like when you killed her fiance and imprisoned her in the king's castle?”

“I did it for her!”

“Keep telling yourself that, dearie.”

“Rumple, please” Cora begged “Hades will destroy all of you if you don't leave now. Forget the pirate and...”

“Too late, dearie.”

“What?”

“We... we've already freed Hook.” said Belle.

Cora was silent for a while. A terrified look appeared on her face.

She turned to Rumple once more.

“Please. If I've... forget me... if _Regina_ has ever meant anything to you, get her out of here. NOW.”

Rumple didn't answer.

“We will.” Belle said instead of him.

Cora looked at her for a while and nodded. She glanced at Rumplestiltskin but apparently figured out that he's not going to be more cooperative than a minute ago.

“Why did you do that?” the Dark One asked when Cora left.

“She was right. We should leave immediately.”

“We were going to do that anyway. And you talked to her like you...pitied her. Like you felt sympathy.”

“I did.”

“You do know she's the one who put the “Evil” in the “Evil Queen”, aye?”

Belle shrugged.

“I pity everyone who ended up here. Especially those who earned Hades' malevolence. See, I always thought that after death there's peace. Some sort of it.”

“No rest for the wicked.”

“Yes, I know, just... nobody _seems_ wicked in here. They seem lost and miserable.”

Rumple didn't answer.

“And you?” Belle turned to him as they began walking towards Granny's “You seem to hate... even _despise_ her. Why?”

Rumple stopped and was silent for a couple of seconds.

“I guess...” he finally said. “She reminds me of myself. Too much. And if there's one person in all of the realms I despise more than anything... it's me.”

Belle took his hand and squeezed slightly.

“Let's go home, Rumple” she said as they opened the door to the cafe.

“Aye. Home.”

 

 

_Tea blend_

_Marry Christmas, Andrea!_


End file.
